Unbreakable
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: This is the story following my Unwanted   Anyway so Rose is pregant with a child that is not completle human. And for all Rose know it could be completly evil plus she know that Dimitri is coming back for her but the big question is when? please R
1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple of weeks since the doctor had told me I was pregnant and the only people who knew were Lissa, Christian, Adrien, Eddie and jailbait but the only reason Jill knows is because Christian slipped. It was now a couple of weeks until graduation and that would be a relief, but right now I was in Stan's class with the worse cramping ever.

"Miss Hathaway is my teacher putting you in pain?" He asked

"No, Guardian Alto" I responded "But can you please excuse me?" I asked

"Make it quick Hathaway" he growled. I got up and walked to the bathroom, I sank to the floor and cried while the cramps kept going, when they had past I got up and lifted my top and on the side of my stomach there was a purple bruise

"Whoa are you ok?" someone said from behind me. I whipped around and saw Meredith

"Oh, Yeh you know how ruff training can get" I smiled

"Ok" she said not really convinced. She walked into a toilet and I left, but by the time I got back to Stan's class t was finished. I let out a breath and walked toward the Library, I sat down at the table Adrien was at and buried my face into my arms.

"You ok?" he asked. I lifted my top to where my bruise was

"Do I look ok?" I snapped. He shuffled away from me "Great now you hate me" I sobbed. Christian came up laughing

"Don't worry I'm sure when you're not a bitch he will-" he paused "No scratch that you're always a bitch" Lissa elbowed him and sat next to me

"What wrong?" she asked

"Now this baby is bruising me" I sobbed "And not even an abortion will get it to go away"

_Flashback_

"_So Miss Hathaway you want an abortion?" the doctor asked_

"_Duh, otherwise I wouldn't be here" I responded. Lissa elbowed me_

"_Yes, she wants an abortion" Lissa smiled sweetly _

_**2 hours later (After they had poked and pinched me)**_

"_Ok well this has never happened before" the doctor said embarrassed _

"_What has never happened before?" I asked _

"_Well the baby is still alive and kicking" she said looking at the screen_

"_It's still alive?" Lissa asked _

"_Well if you listen closely you can hear it heart beat" _

"_Can't you cut it out?" I asked. And the doctor laughed_

"_You never told me you had a sense of humour" she laughed. I glared at her "Oh, you're not joking"_

"_No" I shook my head _

"_Well no we can't just cut it out"_

"_Why?" _

"_Well I just can't"_

"_Well you were a real help" I snapped _

"_I ashore you this has never happened, you obviously have a very special baby"_

"_Oh, Yeh real special" I grumbled at walked out._

_End of flashback_

Lissa lifted my top and put her hand over my bruise and healed it

"See look no biggy" she smiled

"Yeh, maybe not for you" I grumbled. Then something hit my nose, something that smelled really good I looked around and saw Christian had Chips and Gravy. I reached over and grabbed his plate, and started gobbling them.

"Ok, I don't want to hurt anyone but-" Christian went to grabbed the chips back and I hissed at him, actually hissed at him like a Strigoi but something told me it was from the baby.

"That baby is evil" Christian stated

"It is not Dimitri was good once and I'm all go-" I paused "Oh my gosh, this baby Is doomed" I sobbed burring and cried.

"See what you did" Lissa snapped. They were still not together let me tell you that

"Rose?" I heard my mum's voice. I looked up and saw her standing there with a worried look on her face

"Mum?" I questioned

"What's wrong" She asked. Giving Adrien the evils

"I'm just so happy to be back" I sobbed. She slowly nodded her head

"Someone's here to see you" she said slowly and my heart stopped

"Who?" I crocked

"Hey little girl" Someone said behind me and I let out of a breath

"Hey _Zmey_" I smiled. I think he was talking to me but I didn't hear him "Can you excuse me?" I asked. I did wait for the answer, I ran out the library and made it to my room just in time, I started chucking up and when I was done I realized I had been chucking up blood. Lissa came up behind me and swore.

"Are you ok?" she asked. All I could do was shake my head she came and hugged me tight as I cried. There was a knock and Janine came in. She came in and saw the blood

"What the hell happened?"

"You haven't told her?" Lissa exclaimed

"No" I sighed

"Tell me what" Mum asked

"Promise not to freak out?" I asked

"Whatever"

"I'm pregnant"

"What!" She shrieked

"You promised" I reminded covering my head with my arms. She took a deep breath in trying to sooth herself.

"Who?" She asked.

"Dimitri" I whispered

"Oh, so my grandchild is evil" she threw her hands up "Are you getting an abortion?"

"I tried, but it wouldn't die" I explained. There was another knock at the door and I sighed

"Rose?" someone said

"Mark, Oksana?"

"It's us" Mark said

"What's that smell?" Oksana asked

"Blood" Lissa and I said at the same time

"Oh"

"Sooo what brings you to Montana?" I asked

"You" Mark answered

"Me?" I paused "Why?"

_Is this them?_ Lissa asked me alone. I turned to her and nodded briefly

"Yeva had a dream about you" Oksana explained

"She dreamt that you were Strigoi" Mark finished

"Well she was right, but Lissa brought me back" I told them

"Ok, don't mind me but who are you?" Mum asked

"Oh sorry" I said "Mark, Oksana this is my mum, mum this is Mark and Oksana"

"Your mum?" Oksana asked

"I do wonder" I joked. Mum kicked me and went to shake there hands

"And this is your bondmate?" Mark asked

"Yup" I popped the P

"Hi, I'm Lissa" she offered her hand and Oksana took it

"Princess Vaslisa Dragomir"

"No, well yes but just call me Lissa" Lissa told them.

"Ok, Lissa" Oksana smiled

"About you being Strigoi" Mark started that topic again

"I was Strigoi and now I'm not I thought we cover this" I told him

"Well we do have to kill Dimitri" Mum said

"We do not" Someone growled and when everyone looked at me I realized it was me

"Why?" mum asked

"I didn't say that" I told her

"Well it came from you're mouth" she sighed'

"Do you think" Lissa started

"No" I told her "Baby's don't do that"

"Yeh but you baby isn't normal"

And that's when I blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

LPOV

"Yeh but your baby isn't normal" I stated. I saw a funny look cross over Rose's face then she sprung across the room and hit Janine hard.

"Murder's bitch" Rose spat. Continuing to punch her, finally Janine grabbed her wrist and pushed it back and spun her around. I gasped and scrambled back, Rose wasn't Rose anymore she was as pale as me and had red eyes she was a Strigoi, Mark and Oksana tried to get to me but got hissed at. Rose came toward me teeth showing and everything

"Ok, Rose I know you're in there I need you to fight, please" I tried to draw her out. She stopped and as Janine came at us she spun around and got into a protective position, and honestly I don't know who was more surprised me or Janine. But she kept come towards Rose and was able to pin her down, the same look as before crossed her face and I let out a breath.

RPOV

I woke up to Janine pining me down, I looked at her confused

"Rose, is that you?" she asked

"Of course it's me now get off of me" she climbed off of me

"Do you remember what just happened?" Mark asked

"What do you mean?" I asked "I remember Lissa tell me my baby isn't normal then I blacked out, right?"

"Not exactly" Lissa whispered

"What?" I asked as they all looked at me "What happened?"

"You attacked me that's what happened" Janine said

"I did not" I argued

"She's right" Oksana said "It wasn't her"

"Well It looked like her when she was a Strigoi" Janine stated

"Yeah but her aura changed completely"

"Rose before you blacked out you were talking about a baby, what baby?"

I sighed

"I just want to know something before I tell you this. Was the aura good or bad?" I asked

"If you mean was it good or evil then I'd to say that I'm not sure, it was a bit of both"

"Ok, so when I was Strigoi I was with Dimitri obviously and well I was like that for a couple of weeks but on the night I got turned back we had ummm"

"Sex" my oh so embarrassing mum finished

"Yes, sex and well I guess things happened from there"

"That would explain why the baby looked like a Strigoi" Mark stated

"We need to find a way to kill it" Janine said

"You won't be able to my guess is that if you kill the baby while its in Rose's body then not only will the baby die but she will as well"

"Then what do we do?" Lissa asked

"We let Rose have this baby and then we kill it"

"Ok people look, none of you when I have this baby will be killing it, I will decide whether or not it deserves to die" I told them

"Look Rose this baby could be completely evil and it might be able to kill from the moment it's born" Mark said.

"And Oksana also said it had a chance to be good"

"Do you know how little chance that is?" Janine said

"You know what?" I shot up "Strew you all" I said and pushed pass all of them. I walked out and slammed the door behind me. I started to run as fast as my legs would carry me which I just had to say was pretty fast. I stopped when I reached a place I thought I'd never be able to come again, I walked into the cabin and sat on the bed. I remembered how he held me down, how his kissed me, how his brown eyes started not at me but at my soul. I felt a hot tear run down my face and I quickly whipped it away, I stood up and walked out. I felt someone come at me from behind me, I whipped round and punched them , a dhampir fell to the ground

"You know you could of been one of your friends" the girl hissed

"Well my friends wouldn't be so stupid to attack me from behind, no they wouldn't attack me full stop"

"Strew you" she hissed coming at me again this time knocking me over, I pushed her off of me quickly and pinned her down.

"Who are you?" I hissed

"You don't scare me" she spat.

"Trust me you would be if you saw me a couple of minutes ago" I hissed "Now who are you?"

"I can't he'll kill me" she whimpered.

"Who?" I questioned

"I-I can't" she sobbed. Slammed her against the floor "Dimitri" she blurted and by the look in her eyes she automatically regretted it. I looked around trying to see if he was around but I would have known with the whole nausea thing. I got up and pulled the girl up holding her in the air.

"Tell Dimitri that if he knows what good for him he'll stay away from me and my friends" I said and pushed her away; she ran off and quickly disappeared. I walked back to my dorm and collapsed on my bed, I felt slowly close my eyes.

_I was back at the room in Russia the place where so many bad memories haunted me, someone wrapped their arms around my waist, I whipped around and saw Dimitri except it was actually Dimitri, his red eyes were now that Brown colour that I loved and his skin was warm and comforting._

"_Dimitri?" I asked _

"_Yes, Roza?" he smiled that breath taking smile of his. I launched myself into his arms knowing that I didn't have long until I had to return to reality. "Are you ok?" he asked. Trying to pull me back but I clung onto him like my life depended on it. _

"_I love you" I sobbed _

"_I love you too" he sounded concerned "Are you ok?" he asked again but he started to fade. No it was too soon I need more time. Everything went black_

"_NO!" I screamed and shot up. It was dark but my eyes quickly adjusted_

"_Looks like I don't know what's good for me" Dimitri's cold voice said and I screamed, the person came at me, I shuffled back on the bed _

"_Stay away from me" I warned feeling tears coming down my face, but of course he didn't listen to me and kept coming at me, I got off the bed and headed to the window. Before I even got a foot out the window he was right in front of me, I screamed again only this time his cold hand covered my mouth._

"_Now, now Roza we wouldn't want to wake the others would we" he smiled_

"_Rose!" someone yelled and I looked around "Rose wake up!" they said again and I felt myself being pulled back. _

I woke up screaming and saw someone in front of me

"Stay away from me" I screamed

"Whoa Rose it's me, it's me" I heard Lissa say. I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug

"I'm scared Lissa, I scared" I sobbed

"Shhh, it's going to be ok" she tried to calm me down "We're going to get through this, ok?"

"Mhmm" I got out


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been awhile since i've updated but school and homework keep loading up but here what i got so i hope u like it**

* * *

2 weeks later

There was a knock at the door

"Go away" I grumbled. Putting a pillow over my head

"Come on Rose you've been waiting for this day your whole life" Lissa called. Stomping into my room anyway.

"ROOOSSSSEEE" Lissa screamed

"Go away" I hissed and lately they sound like Strigoi hisses

"I'm not scared of you now get you lazy ass out of bed and get ready for graduation" I slowly pulled myself out of bed and went to the mirror I quickly straightened up my hair and looked at my stomach and I was only just starting to show and my boobs were huge not trying to be vain or anything but they are. I heard Lissa scream and quickly ran towards her

"What?" I looked around for any danger

"Nothing" she smiled walking past me and closing the door "Ok let's go" I looked down and saw I only had a short nighty on.

"Can I get dresses?" I asked hand on hips

"Hurry up" I quickly got dressed in a pair of short shorts and a turquoise tank top and walk out the door.

"I'm ready" I yelled. But froze soon after, there was no one outside "So now I'm just talking to myself" I throw my hands up. I looked around and saw nothing "Hello?" I called

"Are you crazy?" someone whispered from behind me. I spun around and saw Alberta

"Alberta? Wheres Lissa"

"School has been put on lock down" she said avoiding

"Why?"

"I think you know the answer to that" she smiled weakly

"Where Lissa?" I panicked

"She's with the other Moroi" with that I took off. I made it to the Moroi wing and grabbed Lissa from her room

"Lets go" I whispered grabbing her arm

"Where?" she asked fear in her eyes

"Court" I whispered

"How?"

"You don't trust me" I looked at her with disbelief

"I do its just.." she looked away

"Lissa, Listen to me I'm not going to get us killed I promise"

"How are we going to get to court?" she asked

"Abe" I said simple

"Have you asked him?"

_No _"Yes" I said defensively "Come on" I tugged on her wrist. We walked to the guest wing and entered, I counted the doors and knock on the 27th

"Coming" a female said and a funny look crossed my face someone open the door and I gasped

"EWWWW!" I gagged as Tasha answered

"Rose?" Tasha asked slightly embarrassed

_I'm scared for life and he isn't even my dad _Lissa said through the bond

"Abe can you come out please" I called "Fully dressed" I added. A couple of minutes later Abe came to the door and smiled

"What can I do for you?" he asked

"I need your jet" I said

"What for?"

"None of your business" I told him

"Then I'm not giving you my jet"

"Ok" I paused "I'll just go tell Mum that you slept with a women at least 10 years younger than you cause last time I checked she's the only reason your here and with one word you'll get through out" I smiled sweety

"Just the jet then" Abe smiled back

"And I driver" I sighed. Sometimes I swear it was like talking to me

"Tell me where you're going"

"Just the jet then" I said "I'll probable only gets us killed" I smirked

"You do that" Abe smiled, gave me the keys and closed the door

"Ass- hole" I whispered "You know what Lissa?"

"What?" She said cautiously

"I might just go find Mum and tell her that Abe said we could kill ourselves and I could kill you the last Dragmir and that Abe beat me up see look at the bruise on my stomach " I smiled at the door as it flung open

"You wouldn't" He said

"Oh I would" I challenged

"Fine" Abe said and made a phone call "There's a jet waiting on the roof of this building, but Rose be careful"

"You know me old man"

"Yer I do that's why I'm telling you to be careful" he said. And I walked away, we made it to the roof and go into the jet.

4 hours later

"Well look who walked into my court room on this lovely morning"

"Afternoon" I corrected as the clock just reached 12:00

"What do use two want?"

"A room your highness" Lissa asked sweetly. When there was a crush and Strigoi came flying in

"Shit" I swore and led Lissa toward the doors, I swiftly got out the doors and started running with Lissa behind me.

DPOV

It had been a week since the useless dhampir had come back and told me what Rose had said and today I was planning on attacking.

"Sir Cant we attack already?" Inna whined

"No" I told her

"Why?" she hissed

"Because Rose won't stay there for long she'll go to court and we'll be waiting" I informed her

"How do you know?" Molly asked.

"Cause I know Rose and she's not stupid, she'll go somewhere where its safe and the safest place she knows is court"

"But-" Inna started

"No buts come on" I gestured. Molly started to follow "No you stay here"

"Why?" she asked

"Tell us when a jet flies over head"

5 hours later

We up on the roof looking down on the Court room

"Well look who walked into my court room this morning" The queen said and Rose came into view

"Told you" I said to Inna

"Afternoon" Rose corrected

"What do use two want?" she ignored Roses comment

"On the count of three" I told the 8 that surrounded me "1,2"

"A room your highness" Lissa said

"Now" I hissed and we all smashed through the glass, 2 of my Strigoi grabbed hold the queen and all the guardians stopped. "Spread out no one gets in or out" I said "Inna, Shane follow me" and we walked out where Rose had gone out.

* * *

**So i hope you liked it im also looking for a beta reader so if your interested can you please PM me tnxz ^_^**

**Alikool2 xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

We ran down the corridor until we found out there was Strigoi everywhere.

"What are we going to do?" Lissa asked

"I don't know" I whispered. As much as I didn't want to admit I had no idea what I was going to do I mean we could... I screamed as I fell to the ground gazing my knee and saw Strigoi stare and snarled.

"Roza" an all too familiar voice called and I whipped round. Lissa knelt down to heal my knee but gasped I looked at her and then looked at my knee there was no blood pouring out the only evidence of me scraping my knee was a little blood smudged on my knee.

_Looks like you baby takes more after it farther _Lissa said in my head

"Nah really?" I said sarcasm dripping off my words. I stood up putting myself in front of Lissa and facing Dimitri once again. "How did you get in?" I asked looking around to see at least 4 Strigoi surrounding us.

"You" he smirked and I looked at him confused and then it clicked. When I was Strigoi I made a human break the wards so we could get in. Dimitri took a step forward and I took a step back. Making Lissa do the same

"There's no where u can run" Dimitri sighed. But of course being me I did listen I turned around and went to run when I heard Jill "I would think before I act Rose" I turned around and saw Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Mum, Abe, Mark, Oksana and Jailbait

"Let them go" I hissed.

"Make me" Dimitri hissed back taking Jill by the neck and going to snap it

"No!" I yelled "Stop"

"What was that" he smiled. Tightening his grip on Jill. Testing me

"Stop" I whispered but knew he would hear it. I collapsed to the floor "I give up" I sighed. Dimitri let go of Jill and came towards me

_Rose what are you doing? _Lissa asked

He took 1 step then another and another. I shot up hitting him in the jaw then slamming him to the ground. I grabbed Lissa and ran screaming at the others to, I felt someone come up behind me making me pull Lissa in front of me so I took the full blow. She stumbled a bit but then she froze in terror, everyone else stopped just as Dimitri grabbed hold of me. Abe pulled out a gun and we all froze.

"Let her go" he said

"Are they enchanted bullets" Dimitri chuckled

"Yes" Abe said and I froze for a second I thought he was he lying

"Your bluffing" Dimitri smiled

"Am I?" Abe said

"Fine shoot me, but remember I have your daughter" he smiled and Abe froze

"Shoot me" I yelled

"Rose I'm not going to-"

"Shoot me" I screamed. After a couple of seconds Lissa clicked

"Shoot her" Lissa yelled and Abe looked at her dumb found. Hopefully if he did shoot me the bullet would go through me and hit Dimitri but he had to shoot the fucking thing first.

"Shoot me" I screamed putting more volume in my voice. an unsettling feeling went through me "Oh no" I gulped I ripped out of Dimitri grip and ran for a bathroom. I kneeled over the toilet and started chucking, Thanking whoever was listening that I wasn't chucking blood. I felt Dimitri behind me, I turned around and faced him. He was just staring

"You know it's rude to stare" I grumbled and flushed the toilet

"You pregnant" he stated

"How do you know I'm not just sick?" I questioned

"Your boobs are huge and you've gained weight" he rolled his eyes

"Oh so you saying I'm fat" I hissed

"Don't worry" he sighed "Who's the father?" he asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said and pushed past him. When I walked out Sydney was screaming, while each of the Strigoi had the others and one of them was about to sink his teeth into her.

"Hey" I yelled. "Let her go "I was angry now, the Strigoi turned around

"Make me" he smiled. I marched up to him grabbed him by the shirt and sent him flying. At that moment I realized I was using the baby's abilities but I didn't care. He sprung at me and then without my permission my body moved and then I blacked out.

SPOV

One minute Rose was a warming colour but the next she was really pale like she was when she was Strigoi for some reason I knew it wasn't her I had no idea what was going on but Rose soon broke the neck of the Strigoi that was threatening me. Dimitri came up behind her and went to punch her but she spun around and blocked it, some part of me wondered if it was Rose's and the baby's strength put together because otherwise I don't think they would be winning right. But the good blow that Dimitri got sent Rose flying and she hit the wall thankfully not going through it. But Dimitri came up behind me and grabbed me by the neck. Rose got in a crouching position but from where I was standing her colour was coming back and that's when she fell and just like that she looked like normal Rose.

RPOV

When I woke up you could call it and I stood up, Dimitri was hold Sydney by the neck and I realized what had happened, but for someone reason I felt really tired and that's when I collapsed.


	5. AN

**_ heyy guys  
_**

**_ok so sorry to disappoint but it's just an authors note and i need to say that im really sorry but  
it might take a while for me to update because well... i lost my USB that it was on and because im such a dumb ass i didnt save it to my computer and on top of that i havent had my internet for the past couple of months so i will try and update as soon as possible.  
_**

**_And if all of you could give me some idea that would really help me update faster_**

**_love ya all  
Alikool2 xx_**


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up and looked around confused

"Looks like you've still got some Strigoi in you" I heard someone say and I sighed

"I don't" I told him

"Obviously you do but by the looks of it, it's only when you're angry" Dimitri told me. He had a good point every time I got angry these past couple of days the baby took over.

"_I _don't have any Strigoi left in me" I told him

"Who's the father?" Dimitri asked changing the subject

"Why do you want to know?" I asked sitting up and looking at him.

"So I can deicide weather to kill it or not" he told me

"Why would you kill it?" I asked

"Because it messes with my plans for you"

"Why can't I plan my own future?" I asked weakly

"No" he answered simply "Who's the father?"

"I'm not going to tell you" I told him

"Then I'll just kill it" he told me

"You would really kill an innocent baby?" I asked

"Yes" he told me with a smile

"Even if it was yours?" I whispered and the smile disappeared from his face

"That's impossible" he told me

"It's impossible for someone to come back to life after dying twice" I stated

"That's different"

"I don't see how" I told him "And let me tell you, this baby is a nightmare to carry"

"Really?" he chuckled

"Yes, do you know how many bruises this baby has given me, how many times it has taken control of my body?" I asked

"So the babies evil?" he asked

"Yes" I told him

"Good" he told me

"What do you mean 'Good'" I mimicked his tone

"It means that we don't have to kidnap a child to raise" he told me

"You're not going to make me Strigoi" I told him

"You don't really get a choice in the matter" he told me

"It's my body!" I yelled at him and he came at me in lightning speed.

"Stop yelling" he whispered and started stroking me cheek.

"Don't touch me" I snapped pulling away from him,

"Make me stop Roza" he told me and put his hand over my stomach "This baby isn't just yours" he told me "And I will not have my child loose his mother because of her own foolishness"

"I don't want it" I told him, a tear running down my cheek and he kissed it away

"Don't cry" he whispered and I couldn't help feeling helpless around him, I closed my eyes and felt his lips come down on mine and I whimpered. "Don't fight me" he mumbled against my lips. And I gave in, I kissed him back until the door opened and I sprang away from him and being me I fell of the bed. I heard a chuckle

"What do you want?" Dimitri sighed

"I want you to leave Rose alone" I heard Lissa's voice

"And why would I do that?" he asked

"Because if you do I will let you kill me" she sobbed and I sprang up

"Lissa get out **now**" I told her

"No, no stay" Dimitri said "Your willing to die in order to keep Rose alive"

"Yes" Lissa said firmly

"No she is not" I told her standing up

"But she's offering more than you so maybe I'll let you go and.." he trailed of not have to finish the sentence a d I sighed in defeat

"Leave her out of this" I told him

"And what do I get out of leaving her alone?" he asked

"Me" I whispered.

"What was that?" he asked "I couldn't hear you" he said and I knew he did hear me but he wanted Lissa to hear as well

"Me" I screamed

"Rose don't" Lissa said

"And how would I get you?" he asked

"I'll have you baby" I spat "Then I'll let you turn me"

"Without a fight?" he asked but I didn't answer so he stood up and went behind Lissa, grabbing her by the neck tightly.

"OK!" I yelled

"Ok what" he sighed like he was waiting for a little girl to promise not to be naughty again

"Ok, I will let you turn me without fighting you" I sobbed


	7. Chapter 6

"Rose don't" Lissa screamed tears running down her eyes, But Dimitri pushed her outside and slammed the door, coming towards me. And I broke down into tears

"Don't cry Roza" He whispered taking me into his arms. "It's for the best" I pulled myself out of his arms

"Don't touch me" I snarled

"Don't worry Roza. You will like being Strigoi again" he chuckles

"No I won't! Don't you see that?" and all of a sudden they baby kicked, making me scream in pain, I heard a sickening crack and screamed louder. Dimitri was at my side in seconds and as soon as he touched my stomach they baby stopped. I stopped screaming and I looked up at him and glared.

"See you _do_ need me" He smirked and I looked away

"Whatever, I need to use the bathroom" I said

and stood up, he grabbed my wrist

"Don't try anything Roza" he glared at me

"Wouldn't dream of it" I grumbled, snatching my wrist back and stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I quickly looked around and saw a window I could climb through. I flushed the toilet for an allusion and opened the window softly; I jumped out and landed on my feet smiling at myself. Someone grabbed me from behind and I screamed, they covered my mouth and whispered in my ear.

"Nice try" he hissed " I knew you would try something" and I cursed at myself, of course he knew I was planning to run, he was Dimitri. He knew me so well, I struggled and fought him

"Let me go!" I hissed

"Unlikely Roza" he said coldly "Do you remember that little thing you said a couple of minutes ago?"

"I never promised anything!"

"Let me just go find Lissa then" he said and let me go, turning around

"NO!" I said and pulled him back "Don't, please" I begged and he smirked, he closed the space between us and pushed me up against the nearest tree.

"Or what?" he smirked. I bit my lip and kissed him hoping he would forget about making me promise, he kissed me back gripping me tight. Making me whimper in pain, he pulled away and smirks kissing down my neck then biting down. I scream the moaned softly, along with Dimitri, he pulled back gasping.

"Wow!" he grins and pulls me closer watching my neck as it heals, I look away and he chuckles stroking my cheek. All of a sudden the tree we were leaning on was on fire and I pushed myself off of it and a wall of fire came between Dimitri and me. And the last thing I saw was Christian before I passed out.


End file.
